The Next Great Adventure
by Team Mordsith 3
Summary: "To the organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." Dumbledore said it, but what did it mean? Harry awoke in a train station because he could continue on or go back, but Severus Snape does not have such a luxury. Who will he see upon entering the afterlife? Why is he sitting at a table with dead friends- err,colleagues- giving Albus a report? Nothing ever changes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. They are J.K.'s creations. I'm just borrowing them. I don't make any profit of this work (unfortunately)  
 **Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows (It's been years, is it still a spoiler?

* * *

Look…at…me." He croaked. Green eyes met black and he knew no more.

Opening his eyes, he wondered where he was. So this was…death. It seemed different than he'd expected it to be. Was this heaven, or hell?

"Oi, Snape!" called a voice he knew all too well.

So it was hell then. Steeling himself, he turned around to face the source of the voice. "Potter." He drawled.

Ruffling his hair, Potter held out his hand to the sitting man. He glared at the hand. Like hell, he would take it.

Potter sighed. "It's just a hand, Snape. You need to come with me."

"Unfortunately for you Potter," He said, "There is no need for me to answer to you."

Potter shifted almost anxiously. "I humbly request your presence." He said tightly. "Albus sent me."

Fine. Well played, Albus. Well Played. "Normal people wouldn't invite their murder for tea and lemon drops, but when has Albus _ever_ been normal?" he said, pushing away the hand offered to him and standing by himself. He looked at Potter's shocked form and gestured with a smile. "By your lead."

... .. ... ... .. ... ... .. ...

A woman with bright red hair and eyes like emeralds watched as those seated at the table reacted in outrage and disbelief at what they were hearing.

"Albus, the man bloody murdered you. I've been telling you all along that Death Eater's don't change their stripes." Said the man seated next to her.

Albus simply smiled, "Alastor, friends, as I've told you all along. I trust Severus Snape."

Through the uproar that followed she found herself wondering…

... .. ... ... .. ... ... .. ...

Can I ask you a question, Snape?" Potter asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"I'm sure you're capable of doing so." He replied silkily.

Potter drew in a sharp breath. "Why'd you do it? How could you kill him?"

This was the last thing he'd expected to hear. After a moment he turned to answer him. "I was following orders. I have no regrets."

He barely had the time to react before Potter's fist slammed into his face. Deciding resistance would be futile, he made no move as Potter continued to strike him.

"Enough." Bellowed a deep voice, "That is enough!"

Someone pulled Potter off him, but it was hard to see who it was through the blood trickling down his face. He wiped his face with his arm, and forced a smirk. "No harm done Albus. I've had much worse."

Dumbledore scoffed, "Nonsense, my boy. Let me fix that." He beckoned the man to him and laid his hand upon his forehead. "There. That is much better. Come inside Severus. We've saved you a seat."

He flinched at the wording, so close to those of his other master's, but followed Dumbledore nonetheless, sitting in the chair offered to him. "What is this then? Order of the Cherubim?"

"We haven't thought to give it a name. I like it though, has a nice ring to it." Dumbledore chuckled. "I'd like to hear your report now, if you could, my boy."

His brow furrowed. "My report? Albus, we are dead, are we not? What am I supposed to have been spying on? The clouds? Honestly, being dead has done nothing for your senility. What use is a dead spy?" He took a breath and standing, looked around the table. "What is the point of this gathering anyway? Everyone here is dead."

"Being dead doesn't make us care any less. We want to know what is happening." She said. "How is my baby? How's Harry?"

His heart – if he even still had one – stopped. "Lily…" he breathed. Tearing his eyes away from her, he looked at the faces sitting around the table once more, and sat back down. "Potter broke into Hogwarts and the Dark Lord has begun his attack."

* * *

A/N: I've been playing around with this idea for a while. Please let me know what you think. Should I keep going?


End file.
